


Whether Revolution or Rescue

by blueberry



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Post Mockingjay: Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breaking and building moments in Johanna's recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether Revolution or Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For [Caramelsilver's 3-Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html). Prompt: The Hunger Games, Katniss/Johanna, _burn_.

"Why do you think I bothered to promise to keep you alive in the Quarter Quell if it wasn't to get people to finally start to fight, and that _you fucking knew_ you could get them to actually do it--" Johanna would sneer in her hospital bed, her sharp face made sharper by her incarceration; but then, immediately after and just as vehement, she'd shake her head and then her whole body, a deep shiver, and finish with a bit-back sob in her voice: "because why should anyone, anywhere have to promise _not_ to do something as simple as just let you live?"

She probably wasn't really thinking about Katniss, whether she talked about revolution or rescue - she needed a target that wasn't herself, as she lay there recovering. Katniss still took hold of her wrists in a tight, grounding grip when it felt like there was a break in her, because Johanna was too clever, unguarded and fire-ferocious not to start to really see her eventually, and she wanted to believe they could both hold together for that.


End file.
